1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch panel integrated type display apparatus, and more particularly to a touch panel integrated type display apparatus suited for a mobile instrument such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), a portable telephone, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile instrument such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), a portable telephone, an input interface of a touch panel integrated type display apparatus is designed such that when there is a touch to a touch key (e.g. icon) graphically displayed on a display portion of liquid crystal and the like, a touch sensor detects the touch to the touch key to make a predetermined input.
Now referring to the drawing, an explanation will be given of a conventional touch panel integrated type display apparatus. FIG. 6 is a schematic perspective view showing a conventional touch panel integrated type display apparatus. FIG. 7 is a sectional view taken along line A—A in FIG. 6.
A mobile instrument 100 shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 is provided with a touch panel integrated type display apparatus 103 formed at a part of a chassis 105 and an operation button 104 formed on the side of its display plane 103a. 
Further, the touch panel integrated type display apparatus 103, as seen from FIG. 7, includes a liquid crystal display device 102 and a touch panel 101 bonded to its light emitting plane. The touch panel integrated display device 103 performs an input operation by touching with a finger or a pen to the display plane 103a on which an image or touch key (e.g. icon) graphically displayed is displayed.
In recent years, the display screen on a mobile instrument as described above has been implemented in color or as a high quality image.
However, when a touch panel input is made for the touch panel integrated type display apparatus by a finger or a pen, finger prints or dirt will be deposited on the display plane or flaws by a pen point will be made thereon. When a high definition image is displayed, the fingerprints, dirt or flaws are conspicuous so that the cleanness of the high definition image thus displayed will be deteriorated.